1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking apparatus, and in particular, to apparatus having adjustable walls.
2. Description of Related Art
There is increased concern about cooking foods thoroughly to eliminate bacteria. At the same time, consumers are interested in reducing the fat content in the cooked food below the levels normally associated with frying.
An efficient and popular method of cooking food is immersion in a heated liquid. A familiar cooker is a deep fryer where foodstuff is placed in a wire basket and lowered into a pot of hot oil. Food can also be cooked in a crock pot, which is typically a ceramic pot heated will electrical heater elements.
When used properly, these devices can kill bacteria, but cannot be used readily for many food products. One difficulty with the foregoing cooking devices is that the food products are kept loose. Some food products such as hamburger patties cannot be easily cooked in quantity when loosely placed inside such a cooking device. For example, liquid turbulence may break up the patties.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,864 a number of horizontal, parallel plates are stacked together and slide on a number of posts. The plates are normally separated by springs but can be driven together by a cam lever to hold meat patties between the plates. Once secured, the patties can be immersed in a deep fry cooker. This reference does not allow a simple adjustment of the cooking space and will drive the plates against the food based on the force applied by the cam and spring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,426 a number of parallel shelves are held together by a chain or other device. When hoisted, the shelves separate to admit cheese. When lowered, the shelves collapse to hold the cheese in place. This reference does not concern cooking and does not allow adjustment of the space between shelves. Instead the shelf to shelf spacing is always the same. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,368.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,523 a hollow platform has a number of perforated dividers. Frozen food placed between the dividers can be defrosted by heating water that circulates through the dividers and past the frozen food. While vertical dividers are shown, the space between them is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. 4,508,027 shows a divider in the form of a grid that can be placed in a variety of positions inside a frying basket. While the size of compartments inside the basket can thus be adjusted, the reference does not disclose an assembly with a hinged floor member. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,227.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,446; 3,282,460; 3,552,297; 4,287,818; 4,297,942; 4,548,130; and 5,216,947.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,448 and 4,851,241 show sauces for treating meat products. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,466.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cooking apparatus that can cook foodstuffs safely and efficiently in an adjustable cooking space.